Ares
by Wings-and-Vampire-Lover
Summary: Ares is a new girl that has been dumped into the Lyle House. Are can control the wind and told her dad, and that's how she ended up in the Lyle House. Find out what adventures she has. The setting is a week before Chloe comes in.I do not own the Summoning
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Talbot showed me to my room on the girl's side of the Lyle house. She had explained to me the rules and the schedule of the house. The only thing that I was looking forward to was going to breakfast in my PJs. Mrs. Talbot opened a painted white door. The room on the other side wasn't very large. It had a single bed and a desk for the homework that Ms. Wang, the teacher, assigned. There was a window that was facing the backyard of the house.

"I hope you enjoy it here," Mrs. Talbot smiled sweetly and left me to attend other business. I walked into the room and set down my luggage, which wasn't much, only two bags. I closed the door and moved my bags to the bed. I sat on the white bed sheets and started looking through the smaller bag.

When I found the chime bracelet I was looking for I held in the sunlight coming from the window. The bracelet shined its natural golden color that reflected off the walls. I put the bracelet on my right hand and checked my Tweety bird watch. It was almost six, that meant dinner.

I went over to the door and opened it. The hallway was quiet as well as empty. I closed my door when I stepped into the hallway. I remembered the way to the dining room, which Mrs. Talbot had quickly passed on my tour of the house. I swiftly descended the stairs and went into the dining room, where Mrs. Talbot and the other nurse, Miss Van Drop, were setting the dinner on the table. It didn't look very good; it looked more like old people's food.

I decided to just take a seat and wait for the other residents to come. I sat with my back facing the window. I had clear view of both doors that led into the dining room. I started to remember the past, while I waited.

I remembered my father's face, when I had told him I thought I could control air. He looked at me with a disgusted face when I tried to explain to him. He had called some people who had come later and had a needle put in me. After that I remember, going to sleep. I had woken up in a hospital bed and then moved here in a snap. I was brought out of my past when a big guy came in from the boy's side, followed by a smaller boy.

The bulky guy had dark hair hanging over his eyes and acne all over his face.

The smaller boy had almond shaped eyes and blonde hair. They sat diagonal from me. A few seconds later three girls came in. One had smooth blonde hair, the other had short black hair, and the last girl was dark skinned with beautiful dark curls. The blonde girl sat next to me and the coppered skin girl sat across me, next to the small boy. The short haired girl sat next to the dark skinned girl, but with an angry face.

Shortly after another boy, with light brown hair, came in playing a PSP and sat next to the bulky guy. Mrs. Talbot approached the table, with Ms. Van Drop next to her.

"Okay, children. As you can see we have a new member to our house. Would you like to introduce yourself, Ares?" Mrs. Talbot asked me. I wanted to roll my eyes and say, you already said my name so there is no point anymore, but I bit my tongue and nodded.

"I'm Ares. I hope you don't mind me living here," I politely said. The girl next to me seemed to need to introduce to herself.

"I'm Liz, and that's Tori," she pointed to the short black haired girl.

"I'm Rachelle, but I prefer to be called Rae," the dark skinned girl said.

"I'm Simon and this is my brother Derek," the smaller guy said, and then pointed to the bulky guy next to him.

"Peter," was the only thing that the light browned hair guy said. After they all introduced themselves, Derek started to eat his dinner. Or more like swallow. The others started to eat as well. Mrs. Talbot and Miss Van Drop seemed to decide that everything was going well and left. Liz started asking me questions.

"What's your favorite color?" she started.

"Teal, like the wind" I answered.

"That's a unique name, Ares," Liz said.

"I was named after the Greek god of war and chaos," I explained.

"May I ask why?" Liz asked.

"My dad said that it seemed to fit me. He and my mom named me two weeks after I was born and it seemed like I liked to cause chaos in the house as a baby," I told her.

"So are you in here because of that?" Rae asked, curious of my response. The table quieted down, waiting for my answer, except Derek. He kept eating. I shook my head.

"No. I'm here because my father thought I was an alcoholic and had bipolar," I answered with no problem.

"Why did he think that?" Tori asked in an uninterested tone, but I knew she was interested in my answer.

"I kind of told him that-" I shut my mouth when I saw Mrs. Talbot come in. We weren't suppose to say what 'illness' we had, never the less tell the reason we were in here. Personally, I had no problem saying what illness I had because I know I don't have it. Adults just don't understand, so they have to think that your wacko if you are thought of controlling wind. I sighed and started eating.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from a dream I was having. I looked at my clock, completely forgetting my dream. The bright red numbers showed 4:42. I got up and stretched my muscles. I didn't think it was good to have cramped muscles while doing my morning exercise. After stretching, I started to wonder if I could control the air now, or if I needed practice.

I thought of floating with wind beneath me, supporting me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt myself go up a little. I opened my eyes and saw that my feet weren't touching the floor. It was barely noticeable though.

"Maybe, I should walk like this to see how long I can control it," I muttered to myself. I took a step and my foot landed on air. I took another step and another, until I was walking in air around my room. My stomach rumbled. I wondered what snacks the kitchen had, so I went to investigate.

When I arrived at the kitchen, the big guy I had been introduced earlier to was there. I think his name was Derek. He had his back towards me and was raiding the pantry. He wore only boxers and no shirt, which showed the acne on his back. I really didn't care if he was only in his boxers, I wasn't interested in boys. I silently walked up to him. My head reached his shoulder.

"Are there any good snacks?" I asked. I think he jumped a little, but I wasn't sure.

"Where did you come from?" he asked. He looked at me in my pajamas, which was a white tank top and blue shorts that were above my knees. I ignored him and started to search for something to eat.

"My room," I answered, looking at the snacks. I saw a roll of Oreos and grabbed those.

"Good luck on your kitchen raid. I hope you don't get caught," I said and turned heading back to my room, opening the Oreos on the way. I put on Oreo in my mouth and exited the kitchen. Instead of finding the empty staircase heading to the second floor, Mrs. Talbot was standing in front of me. She was in a pale purple nightgown and looked at me surprised.

"Ares? What are you doing up so early?" she asked. I guess she hadn't seen the Oreos in my hand. I swallowed the Oreo in my mouth.

"I woke up hungry Mrs. Talbot, and came down for a snack. Sorry for waking you up Mrs. Talbot," I said loudly so that Derek could hear and get out of the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't have come and taken a snack, and I was about to prepare the breakfast," Mrs. Talbot said.

"May I help you?" I asked politely, stalling. Mrs. Talbot looked at me like I had grown an extra eye and four arms on my head.

"W-w-why thank you, I would appreciate it," Mrs. Talbot answered after a while.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked at her puzzled.

"It's just that no one has ever helped me prepare breakfast before, only Ms. Van Drop." She replied.

"Oh, well I'll just put these back first," I said, and turned around. I almost slipped on while I turned. I looked at my feet and noticed that they were touching the ground.

'I didn't even notice that I wasn't on the air,' I thought as I walked into the kitchen. It was empty. Good. I put the Oreos back and went to Mrs. Talbot side to help prepare breakfast.

Derek's POV

I grabbed some snacks not caring on what it was. A door squeaked as it opened. I stopped to listen for any sign of someone awake. If it was one of the caretakers, I would be in trouble. There was no noise, so I continued to grab food and pile them up in my arms.

"Are there any good snacks?" a voice said near my left shoulder. I jumped at little. I looked to where the voice had come from. The new girl was standing there with her head next to my shoulder. Her brown hair was down to the middle of her back and her light brown eyes were looking at me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind. I had made sure that there were no noises after that squeak.

"My room," she answered and grabbed a roll of Oreos. She looked at me one last time.

"Good luck on your kitchen raid, I hope you don't get caught," she said, and turned to go back to her room. She left the kitchen and I decided to leave as well. I sneaked off to my room with the small pile of snacks. As I exited the kitchen from the door that led to the boy's side I heard Ares' voice.

""I woke up hungry Mrs. Talbot, and came down for a snack. Sorry for waking you up Mrs. Talbot," she said loudly. I grinned. She was saying it loudly so I would hear and get out of the kitchen. Too bad I was already out. I hurried back to my room in case, Mrs. Talbot checked outside the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for 'school.' I quickly went into my room and grabbed a black t-shirt and dark jeans along with some personal stuff. I showered as fast as I could; not wanting to waste water in case it ran out like it did in my dad's house. When I was ready I went to the room the 'school' was suppose to be at. It looked like a school room. The desks were neatly organized in rows and there was a whiteboard in the front.

"You're early," Derek's voice came from behind me. I looked up to see him staring down at my. I moved to a side to let him pass. He grunted and went in the room. I followed him and took a seat next to him, watching him with interest. I wondered what grade he was in. As I started asking questions to myself, I noticed Derek hadn't made any noise as he had walked in here. I also noticed that I hadn't heard his footsteps when he had walked. He seemed like the person to make loud footsteps with his big body.

"What? " Derek asked, turning his green eyes to me.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." I replied.

"What are you wondering about?" Derek asked, his eyes looking into my light brown eyes. I looked at Derek's legs. They were covered by his jeans but I could still see the muscle in them.

"Why didn't you make any sound as you came behind me or in here?" I told him. Derek seemed to become tense. "If you know, you don't have to tell me. I'm just curious, but then again curiosity killed the cat but then again the cat has nine lives." Derek seemed to want to chuckle but just looked away. He got up and grabbed a book marked calculus. Wasn't calculus 11th grade material?

"Derek, how old are you?" I asked him.

"16," he replied and opened the book, like he was ashamed and trying to avoid looking at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it seems that you are light on your feet. When you came in you were really quiet even though this kind of wood is hollow and makes any sound louder than normal." I explained. Derek tensed up.

"That's none of your business," Derek said in a harsh tone. I shrugged.

"I know it isn't. After all everyone has secrets that they need to keep," I said, thinking of how I could control the air. Derek let out a snort.

"What would you know?" he said and get up. Before he could reach the door I stood in front of him. I tried concentrating on closing the door without touching it. I imagined the air behind the door pushing it toward the doorway. As I had expected I heard the door shut.

"There's more to me than you know," I said in a strong voice, trying to show that I was not intimidated by the fact that he was two times bigger than me and probably a lot stronger. His green eyes glared at me. I glared beck as an animal does when challenging a dominant animal. I giggled.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I was just thinking something ridiculous," I replied. I circled around him, sliding on my left foot . Derek turned his head so that I was in his sight. I hopped onto a desk and sat on it.

"Sorry for angering you," I apologized, even though I didn't think I did anything wrong but it never hurt to apologize.

"It's okay. Just don't tell anyone, especially Simon or Mrs. Talbot," Derek muttered. I smiled at him in a friendly way.

"My lips are sealed on one condition," I raised my index finger in front of my face. Derek looked at me a little nervous on what my condition may be.

"What?" he asked after some time.

"You be my friend," I answered.

**Please Read and Comment. I would really appreciate it, but would that be asking to much...I don't know.**

**On the next Xhapter I don't know what to do. I want to switch POV but I don't know whose. Derek seems like an obvious choice but Simon and the other characters haven't been much in the spotlight.**

**If you do comment please vote on whose POV to do it next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek looked at me as if I was out of my mind. He turned his head away from me like he was ashamed or embarrassed.

"Why would you want me as your friend?" Derek muttered. Embarrassed. Definitely embarrassed.

"Well, for starters you would be my very first friend." I replied. Derek looked at me again, this time in some type of shock.

"First friend? You mean you've never had a friend before?" he asked. I ignored his question and hopped off the desk. I walked over to him and lifted myself up to his face with my new found powers. He seemed taken a back. Either by my sudden rise in height using nothing, or how close I was.

"And second, I can tell that you're different like me," I said. Derek took a step back as I lowered myself down.

"Oh! And of course, I won't tell anyone about angering you," I put my index finger up like I do every time I remember something. A moment of silence passed between us before he said anything.

"You know, for being small you're pretty intimidating." he chuckled. I smiled, taking that as a compliment.

"Ok. But I'm not very good at being a, er, friend." I guessed that h's youe was warning me. It was cute how he seemed to fumble over the thought.

"Can I ride you?"

"What!?"

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked again, being more specific.

"No. What made you ask that ayway?" he replied.

"Pigs." I saw Derek look at me questioning. "Well I was thinking of how you looked cute thinking over the idea of being my friend and then I thought of baby pigs. Which I also find cute and wondered if I could ride a pig once it grew up and then thought of the word piggyback riding. Then after that word came into my mind I remembered father's carrying their daughters on their backs, and then I wanted someone to carry me on their back."

"You're random," Derek said.

"You get angry a little too easily," I retorted. He furrowed his brow and grunted. I giggled.

'Caveman. That's what he looked like five seconds ago.' I thought to myself.

"So what's your power?" I asked. Derek frowned. I wondered if he didn't want to tell me about his power.

"I don't have a power and neither do you. It's more like an ability for you and for me..." he stopped mid-sentence.

"You don't have to tell me anymore than you want to. I can wait till you're ready." I told him. I went to the door and grabbed ahold of te handle. Derek just watched.

"I'm getting hungry again," I explained. "I wonder if Mrs. Talbot will give me some more food... Aren't you going to get breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the girl's time to finish." he replied.

"I'll comeback after I eat. I'll try to sneak you a bit if you want." I said, opening the door. Derek just watched as I left and I think he nodded slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going back to the 'schoolroom' except by the guy's side. No idea why, just felt like avoiding the other girls. And I had every reason to. When I went back to breakfast, I sweet talked Mrs. Talbot to letting me making my own breakfast even though there were still plenty for everyone. When I had cooked my eggs and ham and sat down to eat, the other girls mainly Tori and Rachel were giving me daggers. I felt uncomfortable around them, Liz seemed like the only one I would like to hang out with or become friends with. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard the muttering sounds of voices. Slowly and quietly , I moved towards the corner of the hallway and listened, or tried to.

".....friend." the first voice said ending the sentence he had started. My mind put two and two together. I was on the guy's side and Peter didn't interact with anyone, so it must've benn Simon and Derek.

"Whoa. How weird. Did she ask anything else?" I guessed Simon asked.

"If...powers...her," he muttered so low that I only caught pieces of it but I hadn't heard anything about my piggyback question. I lifted myself a centimeter and turned into the hallway that they were in. Derek's back was to me, but I saw Simon try to give Derek a sign to stop by widening his eyes and twitching his head.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I perfer for you guys to talk about me to my face," I said suprising him. Derek spun around to face me. He looked puzzled but recovered after a second.

"I pefer that you don't suprise me," he replied. I looked up at him.

"You know what I am, don't you?" He stayed silent. "Will you please tell me?"

"....Not here" he replied. Simon seemed suprised ar his answer. "Come to our room and there I'll tell you everything."

**Sorry for not doing a different POV but it didn't seem to fit for the next chapter. While Derek's explaining, I'll do Simon's POV.**

**Reveiw if you want to. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's POV-

Derek allows the new girl to enter our room, which shocked me. I wondered what had happened between the two that made Derek allow a newcomer into our room and want to explain what she was before we had observed her actions, or concluded what she was. In what Derek told me, she was strange in her actions but she was definitely a lilitu.

"As you demonstrated, you know that you're different." Derek started.

"I've always known that I was different," she replied nonchalantly.

"I mean that you're not human. You're a wind demon, or to be more specific half-lilitu." Derek said.

"Cool. What can I do?" Ares asked without hesitation or any thought.

"Do you understand that you're abnormal?" I asked, angry for an unknown reason.

"Sure I do. I'm a wind deamon. A lilitu. Even if I overreact it won't change the fact that I am one." She replied with the outmost sincerity. I was surprised at her understanding, but pissed at her enthusiasm. Ares turned her light brown eyes back to Derek, who seemed to be a bit sympathetic at my anger.

"As what you can do…. It depends." Derek said, running his hand throughout his hair.

"A full lilitu is evil, preventing women from getting pregnant and appearing to men in erotic dreams," I explained. "Though that is the most that I know of them, so there are a bunch of other abilities you could have."

"So every lilitu is different," she murmured to herself. Ares looked up suddenly. "Is it possible to train my abilities?"

"Yeah," I answered her. Her quick acceptance to her being half deamon astounded me. I suspected the opposite. Rejection, anger, depression…. But she was handling her situation with more of a curiosity of what she was and what she could do. Derek was right; she was strange, but interesting. "Although instead of expanding the boundaries of what you can do you should practice more on control of the things you are able to do now."

"Awesome." She replied. "Can I fight one of you guys to see what I can do now?"

I think her question shocked me and Derek. My magic couldn't be hidden easily, unlike her possible wind manipulation making a battle between Ares and me difficult, but Derek on the other hand…

"No." he said. I guessed that he was close to his growth spurt, since recently he had started to change.

"Ok. Though I guess I'll have to practice what I know already," she sighed. Ares raised her hand to push a strand of light brown hair back, her bracelet jingling as she did giving off a sweet sound.

"Where did you get that?" I asked looking at Derek's painful reaction. The bracelet had golden chimes to match the color.

"This?" she raised her hand, moving the chimes and allowing them to clang.

"Aaggghhh!" Derek yelled.

"Take it off!" I ordered her. She looked at me puzzled. "Now!"

Ares took off the bracelet and started to study it with curiosity. Derek regained his usual grim face after the noises stopped.

"Interesting. The sound of the chimes colliding is high pitched and that must hurt your ears, so you have abnormal hearing" she concluded. "That explains why you were spooked that I came silently behind you."

"Where did you get that?" I repeated my question. She looked at me with a childish facial expression.

"I stole it before I came here," she replied.

"Where?" Derek breathed in and out.

"Hmm… I think…it was from a stand that an old lady was running. She was in town and had lots of what she called magical possessions and artifacts." Ares answered looking at the ceiling.

"Witch" Derek and I said at the same time.

"She was pretty for a witch," Ares replied. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune. The tune she hummed calmed me down and it seemed that it did to Derek as well. Was it possible that she could execute enchantress spells such as the calming one she was demonstrating now?

"Simon," Derek said. I knew what he was thinking. We had to test her now, to make sure she didn't go out of control by mistake.

"You or me?" I asked.

"Maybe the both of us, in about a week." He replied. I looked back at the half lilitu. She definitely had tricks up her sleeve without knowing it.

"So it's on?" she stopped. I nodded. Derek's stomach growled. "Oh! That's right. It's your turn to eat breakfast, so I'll be going now."

"What do you think Derek?" I asked after Ares left.

"She would be useful on our side," he replied after some time.


End file.
